


The One Thing A Demi-God Can't Defeat

by LosingPasswords



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Perseus can't cook, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingPasswords/pseuds/LosingPasswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus has spent some time in Olympus, when he comes back some time has passed. It's not as easy to live in this updated world as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing A Demi-God Can't Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic, it's also on fanfiction under the same name so yeah. Enjoy.

Perseus thought it would be easy. How could making a box of cheap pasta with fake powdered cheese be hard? He was wrong, so very very wrong.  
After the many years he spent in Olympus, Perseus decided it was time to return to his homeland. The world was very different than what he remembered. It was much more advanced, clean, and electronic.  
After situating himself in his new home, Perseus's stomach started to growl, reminding him that he needed to learn to cook. At the store earlier, Perseus had seen a blue box labeled ‘KD’ that had only three instruction steps. He promptly bought as many as his arms could hold and rushed home.  
Now that the task was upon him, he felt confident he could make a good personal chef.  
But just as Murphy's law states anything bad that can happen, probably will. And it did.  
Pulling out a pot, he put the instructed 6 cups of water in and smoothly brought it to a boil. Perseus attempts to open the box but to his dismay the thin cardboard rips leaving him no leverage. Grabbing a knife he erratically carves at the box until it is shredded, albeit open. He pours in the noodles, not realizing the packet of cheese was loose, it was poured right into the water. Realizing his mistake, Perseus scrambles for a utensil to retrieve the packet. Resigning from his search he quickly ducked his hand in the hot water and snatches out the cheese. Luckily the manufacturer foresaw this problem and made it waterproof.  
With no issues in the boiling and straining process, Perseus thought he was home free. But when it came to making the sauce, he was no professional in any way. He pulls out the butter and milk placing them beside the stove and commenced opening the still damp packet of orange powder and dumping it in the pot of noodles. Powder goes everywhere. All around the stove, on him, on the floor, everywhere. But Perseus is determined to complete his strenuous task. Opening the milk, he laid the plastic cap on the hot burner and pours out the required amount. Perseus tries to pick the cap back up only to have it pull away with strands sticking to the stove where it had melted. He pulls the unmelted part away and turns off the burner, planning to scrape or peel it off later.  
Turning to the last ingredient, he is careful to not place the stick on the burner, Perseus attempts to cut of the required amount of butter while holding it suspended above the pot. He loses his grip and drops the whole stick in the pot, and can only watch as it melts into his macaroni.  
Perseus sighs in anguished defeat and lies prostrate on the floor to contemplate his failure.  
Hearing a knock to his door Perseus stands and walks to see who it may be. Opening the door Io stands before him in modern clothing with a smile on her face. “Perseus, do you need some help?” she inquires walking past him and to the kitchen. Following after her he replies “I cannot seem to make this dish without it all going wrong.” chuckling Io puts the failed macaroni aside and pulls out a new pot. She grabs a new box of KD and starts going through the same steps as Perseus had, bit without any error.  
Fifteen minutes later they are both sitting at a table eating macaroni as Perseus asks her to move in and always cook for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this for an English assignment.


End file.
